After All
by noirlail8
Summary: It is said we don't see things as they are, we see them as we are. (Rollaro fic)


A/N: _Hi everyone! This my very first Rollaro fic ever, it's 100% fluff, something I know we won't see on the show even when I'm hopping for a happily ever after for Amanda and Nick. _

_Also, it is written in second person._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of L&O:SVU

* * *

**After All**

Looking at your reflection in the mirror you feel complete. Everything seems to finally fall into place and it has nothing to do with your make-up or how your wavy blonde hair is pinned up exquisitely or how the ivory dress you're wearing looks perfect on you. No, you know that's something that come from within you, the immense happiness that invades you and threatens to take over every aspect of your life.

A soft knock on the door brings you back to reality. Even when you didn't listen to Fin's words, you know why he's here, it's time. You take a deep breath and, nodding your head, you take one last look at the woman in the mirror and ready yourself for what's coming.

Standing at the top of the stairs you feel your legs shaky "pull yourself together, Amanda" you say to yourself while you start coming down the stairs, very slowly, step by step, clinging to the wooden banister for dear life. Finally, you see Fin waiting for you, with his hand extended and ready for you to take it. You do, while you give him a tight smile.

"Ready, kid"? Fin asks winking at you.

"Yes, I am" you answer with far more confidence than you actually feel.

Outside, in the garden, you can feel the wind caressing your features. It is cloudy rather than sunny, yet seems like the perfect contrast.

As you start walking, you can see the aisle covered in white rose petals and holding tight to Fin's right arm you take a moment to look around. There are not many persons in the small garden, just the ones you love and consider family. You see Olivia standing next to Captain Cragen with a sleeping Noah in her arms. They both smile at you and you bow your head lightly with a warming smile caressing your lips. While you continue walking, you realise everyone around you is smiling, genuinely happy to be with you in such an important day and -as you continue walking- you feel your confidence grow.

Looking into the beautiful brown eyes of the handsome man that is waiting for you just a few steps further, you offer him a dazzling smile. You know he's nervous, you can tell by the way he's moving and that makes you feel special, because you know he's never been these excited before. For a moment, you forget about the people around you and you focus your attention only on the man that is now in front of you, taking your hand and leading your way with the sweetest smile plastered on his face which matches your own to perfection.

And in that moment you know it for sure. It is not about how different -or similar- you are; it's about all the wonderful moments you'd shared both before and after you started dating.

It is not only about the beautiful baby you've created together –who is having a hard time falling asleep in Munch's arms. It is about every single aspect you've gone through. Situations that sometimes threatened to pull you apart and that, in the end, made the bond between you even stronger.

So when Nick takes your hand in his and asks you if you're ready while kissing your knuckles, you know what the right and only answer is.

"I'm more than ready" you say, standing on your toes and gently touching your forehead to his.

When the judge finally pronounces you husband and wife, Nick kisses you in such a sweet and romantic way, you know it's impossible to be any happier. You can feel in his kiss that he is as much in love with you as you are with him.

It is said that we don't see things as they are, we see them as we are and in that moment you believe it. You can see and feel that everything is just like you feel it, just the way you and Nick are together. You know that everything is complete and perfect because you and Nick are perfect for each other.

_The End._


End file.
